1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charge and discharge control circuit which controls charge and discharge of a battery, and to a battery device.
2. Description of the Related Art Recently, various portable electronic devices have become widespread. Those portable electronic devices are usually driven by a battery device onto which a battery is mounted.
The battery is connected to the portable electronic device when the portable electronic device is used, and the battery is connected to a charger when the battery is charged. Here, as a dangerous condition of the battery, there exists a state of a reverse-connected charger, in which the charger is connected to the battery with its polarities being reversed to those of the battery when the battery is charged.
As measures against this, there is proposed a technology in which, when the charger is connected to the battery with its polarities being reversed to those of the battery, and accordingly a voltage of a detection terminal becomes higher than a power supply voltage and a comparison circuit detects the above, discharge of the battery is stopped (for example, see JP 2006-210026 A).
However, the comparison circuit is used in such a case as described above, which correspondingly increases a circuit size. Accordingly, a consumption current is increased, and the manufacturing cost is also increased.